Zoey Espinoza
Zoey Espinoza ( ゾーイエスピノーザ') ' is a minor character in the Shine Royal Universe and is the older sister of Lucia Espinoza. '''She is an international celebrity who is American. An amazing singer, songwriter, actress, and a very talented dancer. Born and raised in Manhattan, New York, USA. Currently living in Los Angeles California. Bio Appearance Personality Idol Aura Her idol scent is described to be a combination of Banana Milkshake and Passion Flower. Her aura has a strong presence. She has been in the entertainment industry for a long time. Her idol aura has grown so much. Zoey's aura is composed of hot pink music notes, and yellow banana is circling each connecting each other with three green vines around her. Gemstones like Pearls and Alexandrite are raining from the sky including medium-size crowns. The Gemini symbol appears and disappears in every direction. Violet and Purple circles are forming a dome around her; Stardust is scattered around. Orchids and Passion Flower are circling outside of the dome at the level of her knee. History Early Life '''Zoey was born on June 10th AS92 (1992) in Manhattan, New York, USA, to a Hispanic American father and a Japanese Mother. She has four younger siblings: Akihiro Espinoza, Lucia Espinoza, Leonardo Espinoza, and Kara Espinoza As a child, she showed immediate interest in song and dance and was enrolled in dance classes in school. In AS01, she enrolled in the Metropolitan Montessori School, which is a school for the performing arts. Then later she enrolled in AMDA Academy from middle school through high-school. Early Career & Heart Breakers When she was nine years old, she joined a girl group called Heart Breakers but ended two years after much turmoil including lineup changes and hitting dead ends. In AS07. She was competing on an on singing television show Star Finder but ultimately lost in the first round. In AS10 (14 years old) during her time in AMDA Academy, she formed a five-member girl (same year) group unit called Venus having to debut with their hit single "Trouble Makers." As years progressed with the group. Venus became very successful in America and topping charts internationally with songs like "What's Up?" , "Jump," and "Independent Girls." The group even starred in many shows as a guest appearance and did soundtracks for two shows and a movie. After many singles and two albums, the girls had disbanded the unit as they promised each other when graduation comes. They would disband having their last album called "Shine the Light" (AS14). Solo Career AS15. A year after Zoey's graduation and the disbandment of VENUS. She signed a record label deal with World-G Entertainment founded in New York City. She starred in an American television show, Saturday Night Live and starred in a television show, Street Racer. During that year she debuted her solo single, ILLUSION. Her solo career took off quickly mostly recognized by her former group, Venus. While her record label did not predict any potential hits from the single, they were proved wrong by the critical and commercial success of her single. Quickly reaching Billboard Hot 100. '''She met a friend who had a dance company, for some reason she saw potential in the company. Can not explain it. AS16. A year later, she won her first award then months later three awards thanks to her debut single. Slowly ILLUSION reached #1 in the American Music Chart and gradually internationally. She feels delighted all that her hard work, her tears, and injuries; all paid off. She feels overjoyed how far she has come and continues to want to be more successful than before. Years and years later. She continues to be more busy and successful in reaching places she could never reach before. Having her concerts in America, winning awards, and making appearances. AS19 Now living in LA, California. Aside from her solo career, she began taking classes trying to get her degree in Record Executive. On February 24th, an announcement had that she will be having her first world tour called " The ZoZo Attack" (Named was chosen by her youngest sister, Kara). One tour location being in Tokyo, Japan. Relationship She is currently dating a guy name '''Mike Constantinou, who was not a celebrity. They met one day when Mike was performing on the streets with his guitar. He treats her like everyone else. He didn't treat her like a celeb, Zoey liked that. Before they were friends but after three years. They became a couple. After being with Zoey, he has gotten attention. Some fans described as a user ( Using Zoey to get to fame), but Zoey doesn't believe in that. If he does then he is in for a storm. Trivia * Her net-worth is * All her social media go by Z-Vine. Combine name of Zoey and her alter ego, Divine. * Zoey has called her stage persona "Divine" for many years before the release of her first album, Divine. * Her fan-base is called " Banana Army." Reason being she likes to eat bananas as a snack. * Since the age of five. She is a performer. * She is half Hispanic and half Japanese. * The roman number XXIV (21) is tattooed on her back. Symbolizing her start of being a performer on September 24th * She has earned the title of being called "Queen Z" from her fans. * She is very close to her former member of Venus. Including her friends, she made from elementary. * Zoey is able to wiggle her ears * She cares about her fans greatly. Without them, she wouldn't have gotten so far in her career. * The group Venus had complicated dance moves. * She loves having back up dancers * She absolutely hates it when someone else is on her bed * She hates acting cute. * Her most precious item is a music box her parents' gave her before her journey as an entertainer. She gave her precious necklace to her young sister, Lucia. * Aside from singing. Dancing is her passion. * She loves it when her fans sing along with her when performing. * As a performer. Zoey takes it seriously hate making mistakes including the staff. She will not have it and fire them. With that, she is described as a Diva. * From the people experience who she worked with, Zoey is a very nice and upbeat person. Though her aura is pretty intense. Category:Chemmiechum Category:Minor Characters Category:Sexy Idols